Total Opposites
by gumi-tan
Summary: Vaughn and Chelsea got tricked by the Witch Princess and now they're bodies got switched. She promised to make the cure for them, but it'll take one month. Can they handle one season of craziness in each others bodies? Rated T for Vaughn's mouth
1. Switched

**A/N:**

**I kinda wrote this story requested by digimonfan4ever101 so I hope you like it ^_^**

**And to anybody else whose reading this I hope you like it too! C:**

**Please R & R

* * *

**

**Witch Princess's POV**

"Ugh, I am sooo booored." I groaned, lying under a cherry tree in Meadow Islands. Sighing heavily I closed my eyes and decided to take a nap once in a while. It's boring anyway.

Unfortunately, I had to be interrupted.

I opened my eyes again and sat up. Annoyed I turned to where the stupid noise that interrupted me came from. Surely, there was Vaughn and Chelsea not that far away from me and they were...wrestling?

I chuckled evilly.

Looks like I got myself some new toys to play with. Might not be a boring day after all.

I tapped my wand and smirked as I continued to watch the wrestling cowboy and rancher.

**Vaughn's POV**

"Gimme back my hat, Chelsea!" I growled as I struggled to get my precious hat back. Chelsea continued to laugh.

"CHELSEA!" I shouted. Making her laugh even more, she struggled away from my tight hold of her and ran to the middle of the meadow.

"Come and get me!" she sang, waving my hat. I growled and charged to her. She laughed and ran.

"Just give me my frigging hat, you little brat!" I hissed, losing the sight of her. Now where the heck did she go?

"Looking for me?" her voice giggled. I looked up and saw her sitting on a tree branch.

"Get down from there! And gimme my hat!" I boomed. She giggled and stuck her tongue out. I continued to growl at her, making her giggle even more.

Damn she's annoying!

"Hello, there lovebirds." a familiar voice greeted. Chelsea and I turned around, surprised to know that somebody else was here. What was even more surprising is that it was the Witch Princess.

Oh great more people to annoy me.

"WHO YA CALLING LOVEBIRDS!" I scolded. Chelsea laughed from above. The Witch just frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Hi there, WP, what's up?" Chelsea greeted cheerily. I rolled my eyes. The Witch smiled.

"Oh nothing, I was just passing by..." she replied, walking around me. I gave her a "what-the-hell-are-you-doing " look.

"Wow, Vaughn, trying a new look, eh?" she ignored my obvious expression and complimented my "hatless" head.

I almost forgot.

"CHELSEA!" I yelled, making her jump and fall of the tree. Adrenaline suddenly came over and I had to catch the stupid brat. She fell into my arms, bridal style. We locked eyes for a moment. Her cheeks turned pink all of a sudden.

"L-Let me go!" she stammered. I shrugged and dropped her on the ground.

"OW! I didn't mean that literally! Be gentle next time!" she yelled, making me chuckle.

"That's what you call payback." I muttered. She rolled her eyes.

"ER-HEM!" the Witch fake-coughed. We both averted our eyes to her and saw her tapping her foot at us, hands on hips.

"Remember me?" she asked in an annoyed tone. She looked pretty scary so Chelsea nodded hastily. I folded my arms.

"Well anyways, I saw you two earlier, and geez get a room you two! I mean, I know you guys were being lovey-dovey and all, but this is a public area and-" she babbled. My head snapped and cut her off.

"THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I practically growled. Chelsea turned ultra red.

"W-what do you mean couple?" she yelled too.

"STOP BEING GREEN MINDED!" I shouted.

"Yeah! We weren't b-being l-lovey-dovey!" Chelsea stammered.

And we continued arguing that we were NOT a damn couple.

The Witch just stood there, smirking as we screamed and yelled at her. Finally, she yawned and raised her hand, signaling silence. We stopped immediately.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say. Oh look porridge." she muttered, the suddenly pointing behind us. I turned immediately, seeing the delicious bowl of porridge made my mouth drool. Chelsea raised her eyebrows, confused as to where the heck the porridge came from. It didn't matter to me, they looked so tasty I hurriedly gobbled it down. There was another bowl beside it and I my mouth drolled even more. Then, I glanced at Chelsea.

Grunting, I asked her if she wanted to eat it.

"Oh, are you sure? Is it okay?" she asked, shyly all of a sudden.

"Hmph. It's fine, it's not mine anyway." I muttered. She smiled, sat down beside me and began eating her porridge. We heard a chuckle behind us.

"You so fell for it." the Witch mumbled evilly. We stopped eating all of a sudden.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TIME, WITCH?" I turned around fuming at her. She stared at me for a fraction of a section, and before you know it, she was rolling on the grass, laughing her guts out.

Chelsea and I stared at her.

"She needs to go to an asylum." Chelsea mumbled as she stared. I nodded absent-mindedly.

The Witch probably heard us and stopped so suddenly. She stood up and folded her arms, eyes sharpened, not long until she started pointing and laughing at us again.

We rolled our eyes at her and started to leave.

"You morons! Vaughn, touch your chest!" she yelled before we took a step. I gave her a questioning look, but touched it anyway feeling really awkward. They were..soft?

Chelsea slapped me out of nowhere when I did. The Witch boomed with laughter. I gave everyone a "wtf is happening" look.

"DON'T TOUCH MY CHEST YA PERVERT!" she screeched. My eyes popped open.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I hissed. Seeing my body infront of me. Ignoring the damn pain on my cheek. Chelsea was practically bright red in my body. And I was in hers. Damn.

"Gwahaha! Oh man, you guys are making me puke, gwahaha!" the damn Witch guffawed. Part of me wanted to punch her. I grabbed the front of her dress and slammed her on a tree trunk. The Witch just smirked.

"Get us out of this damned mess! You bitch!" I hissed. She chuckled.

"Alright. I'll cure you guys. But it'll take me a season." she said matter-of-factly. Our jaws dropped.

"A MONTH?" Chelsea shrieked. Witch Princess beamed.

"Yep!" she answered. Oh man, I WANT TO PUNCH HER!

"Well, if you want to get cured as soon as possible, I THINK you should let go of me now, cowboy." she hissed at me. I glared at her and put her down.

"Good luck to you two." she giggled and poofed away. Leaving us in awkward silence.

"So..." I began.

"NOBODY MUST KNOW!" she yelled at me. Oh man, she's gone crazy.

"Y-yeah..look calm down. Just act like me, and I'll...act like you." I shivered. She blinked so many times.

"I-I can't act like you! You don't talk to people!" she yelled, gripping my shirt.

"You know it's so much harder for me to act like you." I sighed. She trembled. I sighed again.

"Look, we'll have to bear with ourselves with this Chelsea, so work with me here. If you don't want anyone to know, then we'll have to act like 'ourselves', like nothing happened for at least a season. We don't have any other choice." I explained to her carefully. She sniffed and nodded.

"BESIDES! It's all your fault anyway!" I scolded her. She smirked.

"No it wasn't! she argued. I grunted and folded my arms. Then blushed suddenly.

I earned another smack from my own hand again.

* * *

**Hehe, so was it good? I hope it went well XD**

**I kinda liked writing this, Vaughn x Chelsea is such a cute couple :3**

**And I apologize for my crappy writing, I'm still training X3**

**Well anyways, please review and hang on for the next chapter! :D**


	2. Bath Time!

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! It really makes me smile ^^**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter! :D **

**Oh yeah, give credit to *drumrolls* digimonfan4ever101!**

**She's the one who requested to me to make this fic, and she's also the one who gives me the ideas to write. **

**So give her a round of applause! :D**

**Well, enjoy this chapter peeps! XD

* * *

**

**Vaughn's POV**

"Why did I deserve this punishment? Why oh why?" I moaned. Chelsea (which was on my body) smacked the back of my head.

"Shush! We're in a church, nimrod!" she scolded. I grumbled at her.

We were both at Mystic Islands, in the church, praying for Goddess sake that this curse will go away. It was Chelsea's idea, and I don't know if it's working.

"The Harvest Goddess could help us out, I'm sure she would. After all, Witch Princess is her mortal enemy." she murmured reassuring me. I rolled my, or rather "her" eyes at her. Or him. Or whatever!

"Ah, Chelsea, Vaughn. It's a surprise seeing both of you here. And together." Alisa giggled as she passed by. We both smiled awkwardly at her, not saying a word. Alisa smiled back with a confused look. Normally, Chelsea would start blabbering to her, and I would just snort or something. But we were in each other's bodies and it was difficult to act like on another alright? I mean, ugh, Chelsea's all happy and giddy and bubbly and whatever.

"You two on a date?" she then asked, making us both jump.

"N-NO WE'RE NOT!" I yelled quietly. Alisa's eyebrows raised. Chelsea smacked her or rather "my" forehead.

"What's wrong with your voice, Chels?" she asked suspicion deep in her tone. Oh crap, this is so not good. I hesitated for a moment.

"Uh..uh..cough..cough..I'm not feeling well..so..cough..yeah.." I fake coughed, covering my mouth to hide it. Alisa nodded thoughtfully and smiled anyway.

"Well, you should go and take a rest Chelsea. I'm sure you've been working too hard again." she said in a kind voice. I nodded hastily. Chelsea was smiling awkwardly beside us, sweat all over "my" forhead.

"It's nice to see that Vaughn's smiling once in a while. I'll say you look pretty handsome when you smile Vaughn. You should do that more often." she commented. I glared at Chelsea.

"Ah..hehe..thanks." she sweatdropped. Alisa's brows rose again.

"V-Vaughn? Don't tell me your sick too?" she asked, surprised with his/her voice. I smacked my forehead. Your in a holy place, Vaughn, control yourself. Control. Control. Control.

"Uhh..uh, y-yeah! Chelsea sneezed on me earlier so..hehe. Stupid Chelsea!" she immitated my voice horribly. And I do not say "Stupid Chelsea!" it's just stupid. Alisa's susppicion rose, but seemed to be more confused.

"R-Right.." she said nodding again.

"Well, I'll be leaving now, take your time here. And may the Harvest Goddess bless you." she smiled and went out of the church. Both of us sighed in relief.

"You jerk! Now Alisa thinks I'm weird!" Chelsea grumbled smacking the back of my head again.

"Ow! And I'm the jerk? Tell that to yourself! Now Alisa think I smile a lot!" I yelled at her, it echoed through out the church.

"Ugh! Can we go? I can't say curses here!" I complained attempting to fold my hands, but suddenly remembered last time and shuddered.

"Fine! I wanna go and take a bath." she replied grumbling.

* * *

_Moments later..._

"Ahh, finally I could clear away all this stupid tension." she sighed entering her house. I stood awkwardly in the front door.

"Don't just stand there! Come on in!" she welcomed giggling. "This is 'your' house afterall." she continued to giggle. I rolled my eyes at her and entered. I've never been inside her house before. It seemed pretty cozy. I sanked on the couch and didn't say a word for a while. Cursing in my head.

"Well, do whatever you want, I'll be taking a bath now. NO FUNNY STUFF!" she said attempting to go inside the bathroom. I nodded in general. Then suddenly.

"GUWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Chelsea screamed running around in circles. I covered my ears and cursed.

"Will ya quit screaming like a baby!" I yelled my voice drowning in her constant screaming.

"IF ANYONE SEES US, YOU ARE SO DEAD CHELSEA! SO DEAD!" I continued to yell, but to no avail Chelsea kept on screaming and running around.

Fuck. What the hell is wrong with this woman!

"CHELSEA! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" I grabbed her arm as she passed by and pinned her to the wall to make her stop. I could sense her blushing slightly.

"L-LET GO OF ME! AND DON'T DROP ME ON THE FLOOR LIKE WHAT YOU DID LAST TIME!" she yelled hysterically.

"LOOK! I WANNA KNOW WHY THE HELL YOU WERE SCREAMING BACK THERE! What happened?" I yelled back. She cringed and blushed immensely. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"Y-you realize..I was going to take a bath earlier...and..a-and..I ALMOST STRIPPED!" she wailed. This time, I blushed. I let her go, making her drop on the floor.

"HEY! WHAT DID I JUST SAY EARLIER?" she shouted standing up quickyly, her eyes flaming. I stared at her nonchalantly.

"I was lucky you didn't strip." I grumbled sst once again on the sofa. She steamed red again.

"What am I gonna do now! I can't take a bath for a month? NOOOO!" she wailed and run around in circles again. Shit, this damn girl is annoying me.

"TAKE A BATH BLINDFOLDED YA MORON!" I yelled at her. Chelsea stopped almost immediately and grinned.

"That's a great idea. Vaughn!" she squealed and rummaged for a blindfold. I sighed in relief and sank on the couch, turning on the TV. Chelsea sighed and put the blindfold on, then went her way to the bathroom.

"You know, I'll thank you for making my body clean." I muttered, smirking, fixing my eyes on the TV. She stopped suddenly and bumped into a table.

"CRAP!" she cursed, making me chuckle.

"Y-YOU BETTER WASH MY BO-" she began, but suddenly realizing her words, smacked herself. She was red as a tomato. I couldn't help but laugh. She glared at me.

"Your such a moron." I muttered turning back to the TV. Chelsea moaned before entering the bathroom, making me grin, hiding my laughter.

Sighing right after, I moaned to myself.

"How the heck am I able to take a friggin bath? SHIT."

* * *

**Hehe, poor Vaughn XD**

**Well I hope you liked it! :DD**

**Sorry for any mistakes and stuff, I'm just too lazy to check ^^;**

**REVIEWS ARE GLADLY ACCEPTED! **


	3. Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

**Yayz, I wooove your reviews guys! Thanks so much for 'em ^^**

**Oh and sorry for the long wait, I had a busy time at school. I know, lame excuse, but it's true XDD**

**Well anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

**ENJOY! :D

* * *

**

**Vaughn's POV**

"I dun wanna take a bath!" she wailed on the stupid pillow like a stupid sadist. Just a few minutes ago, she kept on screaming like a baby, and now, she's crying like a baby. What the hell is wrong with this woman? And why in Goddess's sake am **I** stuck with her? What sin have I done to take a punishment as severe as this? Why? WHY?

"DID YOU HEAR ME? I wanna take a bath! But I can't! I don't wanna! It's to embarrassing, it's stupid, it's bullshit, it's stupid..wait I said that already, it's friggin stupid! WAAAHHH!" she continued to burst, sobbing ridiculously on the couch beside me. I tried to ignore her annoying cries, I already had earmuffs on, but to no avail, she's a winner in the "most annoying people of all time".

"WILL YOU JUST SHADDAP!" I yelled getting really annoyed. She didn't shut up though. I fumed.

"IF YOU REALLY WANNA TAKE A FRIGGIN BATH! JUST TAKE A BATH! WHO CARES I-if your in m-my body.." I yelled, but suddenly stammering in the end, making Chelsea peep out of the super wet pillow and glare at me.

"NEVER MIND WHAT I SAID!" I yelled. Since I had the earmuffs on, my yelling was louder than usual. Chelsea continued to sob.

Fuckin' shit.

"I've got an idea." I suddenly mumbled. Chelsea immediately popped out of her pillow again and leaned closer to me.

"Let's go to Taro." I requested in a rather bored tone. I wasn't very into my idea, I was just glad that Chelsea shut up. I am so enjoying the moment.

"Taro? THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" she squealed and embraced me with a killer hug.

"G-GAH! Gerroff miiii!" I struggled for air for about 4 minutes and 24 seconds. How did I know? I was facing her watch. No more questions.

"Whoops. Sorry, hehe." she giggled. I glared at her.

"And while were there, REFRAIN from giggling and other sissy stuff OKAY? Or you'll end up in heaven! OR HELL!" I shot at her, standing up. She just smirked and rolled her eyes. I snorted and went outside, motioning for her to follow me. I heard her giggle and follow my stride. Grumbling to myself, I unconsciously attempted to tilt my hat, but tilted a red bandanna instead, making it look like a headband.

"Ugh! Gimme my hat!" I grumbled, annoyed by the stupid bandanna and took my hat from "my" body.

"HEY!" Chelsea complained.

"It's mine ya moron!" I argued. She pouted.

"But this is YOUR body! You don't want to see people seeing you without a hat, don't you?" she countered acting all bitchy. I sighed annoyed at her.

"Fine!" I grumbled and put back my hat on her. She giggled. I rolled my eyes at her and turned back to our destination.

Now reaching the spot, I tapped on the door twice. I turned around and faced Chelsea.

"I do the talking, before we tell Taro everything, okay, as of now, just stay quiet! Understood?" I asked her, acting like a military guy. Chelsea yawned and waved her hand at me, meaning "yeah sure whatever". Why do I understand girl moves? Dammit, this body is consuming me!

I turned back around hastily when the door creaked open, Felicia was the one to answer it, and as usual, she greeted us both with a warm and gentle smile.

"Hello, Chelsea and Vaughn. What brings you two here?" she asked kindly. Felicia always seems to lighten me up, but it's not enough to lighten my spirits whenever I'm with the damned girl behind me.

"Um, can we talk to Taro please? It's urgent." I mumbled, covering my mouth with a hankie. Felicia gave me a confused look before answering.

"Do you need to call Doctor Trent? I'd gladly do that for you." she asked, concern building up on her face.

"Uh..uh..n-no need Felicia! It's just a minor throat-ache, I just wanna talk to Taro." I continued, stuttering a bit. I heard Chelsea giggle quietly beside me. I stomped her foot.

"YEOWWW!" she screamed, hopping up and down furiously. I snickered, Felicia staring at her confusedly.

"What happened, Vaughn?" she asked. Chelsea immediately stopped.

"Um..stabbed my foot." she portrayed my voice rather lamely again, but was much better than last time.

"Oh, be careful next time, dear. Well, if you want to talk to Taro, he's in the kitchen. Make yourselves at home, dears." she said warmly welcoming us to enter, even though she still looked pretty confused.

We entered the kitchen and I breathed in an amount full of air.

Time to tell the hotheaded over-reacting Taro what the heck happened to the usually quiet me and stupidly moronic Chelsea.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I had limited time with the computer at this rate because of school necessities.**

**Omegawsh that was a serious sentence, LOL XD**

**So yeah, if you nose bleeded in that sentence, it just means:**

**I'm so damn sorry if it's short XD**

**I had lotsa fun writing in Vaughn's POV, he's just so damn funneh XDD**

**Well, I hope you liked it just as I had fun with it peeps!**

**I'ma out! Whoot!  
**


	4. Bath Time Part 2!

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, finally I updated again ^^**

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! They're all so great and funny XD**

**For now I hope you like this chapter.**

**And sorry if you find any errors. I'm lazy and did't reread it for errors XDD

* * *

**

**Vaughn's POV**

"So your telling me that you and Chelsea have switched bodies?" Taro confirmed scratching his chin. Chelsea and I nodded hastily.

"Well, your in a pickle." he mumbled shrugged and attempted to leave. Chelsea and I jawdropped.

"AREN'T YOU GONNA HELP US?" I shrieked trying to choke the old man but being stopped by Chelsea. The three of us struggled until finally I got worned out and flopped on a chair, Taro's eyes were swirling and collapsed on the floor, Chelsea immediately attended to the grandpa.

"VAUGHN! That wasn't very nice! He's just an old man you know!" Chelsea scolded as she carried Taro and laid him on the couch. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well, he's a moron not even attempting to help us in this stupid situation." I grumbled crossing my legs. Just then Taro sat up almost immediately.

"I didn't help you in the situation because I simply do not know how. And didn't you say that the Witch Princess is going to give you a cure anyway?" he announced firmly.

"Well DUH! I don't wanna wait for a MONTH for that bitch to cure us! I'm not even able to take a bath!" I scoffed at him. Taro hid a laugh.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I fumed. He chuckled.

"So, I won't be able to help you out with your body problems, but I can help you out with your bath problems." the old man said. Chelsea brightened up.

"You do! IT BETTER NOT BE GROSS!" she chirped. I stayed quiet and listened to his advice.

"If both of you want to take a bath, then why don't you just swim in the beach?" he said shrugging. Chelsea and I blinked.

"That was what I'm gonna say, it just got stuck in my tongue you know?" Chelsea mumbled. Oh man I look like a bitch. Taro and I glared at her.

_Moments later back at Chelsea's house..._

"NO WAY AM I TAKING A BATH WITHOUT A SHIRT!" Chelsea squirmed when I told her only sissies wear shirts when bathing in the beach.

"BUT I'LL LOOK LIKE A SISSY!" I yelled.

"YOUR WEARING A SHIRT TOO!" she yelled back.

"WELL DUH! I'M IN YOUR BODY! NIMROD!" I countered. Chelsea speechless, turned around and folded her hands. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what are we waiting for, lets go to the beach and take a bath now." she sighed heavily and headed out to the beach. I shurgged and followed her.

As we walked, silence was prior, it made me a little uncomfortable. Weird. I loved silence.

"H-Hey, Chels." I mumbled, Chelsea grunted. Looks like she's mad at me. Just then Lanna passed by.

"Hi there Vaughn, Chelsea!" she greeted cheerfully. Chelsea grunted again, I mumbled a quiet hi.

"Where you guys goin'? And what's with your outfits?" she asked taking in our different attires.

"We're going to take a bath in the beach, wanna join in?" I said almost half-heartedly. Lanna brightened up.

"SURE! I'd love to! Why don't we invite Denny?" she said, giggling. I shrugged, Chelsea giggled unexpectedly. Lanna stared at her or rather "him"

"Uh..don't mind me..I'm just thinking.." Chelsea ruffled. I smacked my forehead. Lanna still stared at him awkwardly.

"Vaughn's got a sore throat, that's why he talks weird." I pointed hurriedly. Damn she's starting to embarass me!

"O-okay then." Lanna stuttered, trying to shrug it off.

When we reached our destination, Chelsea kind of brightened up a bit, since she loves the beach and she could finally take a bath. Lanna wore her annoyingly showing bikini and Denny who was already at the beach at the time joined in and took of his sleeveless shirt. I had a really baggy shirt on, and Chelsea's usual shorts. Chelsea, in my body, was wearing one of my t-shirts which I rarely use most especially in the beach.

"Hey, Chelsea! Why aren't you wearing your swimsuit?" Lanna asked curiously when we were in the water. Chelsea struggled not to act like a total girly girl in the water and "tried" to act cool and quiet in the water. Denny stared at her for a moment before shrugging and diving in. I TRIED my best to be at least like Chelsea, BUT DAMN, it's so fuckin' annoying playing with Lanna.

"Uh..I don't feel like wearing it." I mumbled, lying low. Lanna tilted her head to the side.

"You and Vaughn have been acting strange lately..." she murmured placing her pointer finger on her chin thoughtfully. I panicked a bit.

"S-strange? W-what's so strange about us? We just have a slight throat-ache that's all. Ahehehe." I stammered waving my hands at her frantically, slightly splashing her with water. She giggled as the water splashed on her.

"Well maybe it's luuurrrveee." teased splashing me back.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed taken aback. Blushing madly, I splashed her a tidal wave. She coughed and laughed.

"Why are you reacting so badly? Oooooh, so that means it's true!" she taunted giggling. I fumed at her, my face red as a tomato. This brat is damn annoying! I'll never like her ever since she started calling me Vaughny. Grrrr!

Lanna continued to laugh at me, much to my annoyance.

WHY THE HELL AM I BLUSHIN' ANYWAY! I DON'T LIKE CHELSEA! I D-DONT!

I blushed madly again.

"Vaughn, are you alright?" Chelsea asked suddenly placing her hand on my shoulder. Lanna smirked and nudged me. Denny who just joined in seemed a little confused.

"Wow, Vaughn's actually concerned about you Chels. That's just weird. Maybe he likes you." he stated stupidly.

DAMN YOU DENNY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU AND YOUR STUPID BIRD! EVEN IF IT'S AN ANIMAL!

"VAUGHN" totally turned bright red and swam a few paces away from me. Lanna glared at him and smacked the back of his head.

I turned red as well and attempted to hit him too not before taking a glance at Chelsea in my body. She was still red from embarassment.

"Shit."

* * *

**Tra~la~la~la~la **

**Well was it good? **

**I personally didn't like this chapter, haha, but if you do then that's AWESOME! XD**

**And yeah, the romance is almost starting, YAYZ XD**

**I'll try to update soon peoples! Keep on R&Ring this fanfic! **

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**~weirdogirl**


End file.
